Kmart past and future
by EvoMR
Summary: This is my first story. We will get to know Kmart past before the outbreak. What will the future hold for Kmart. DISCLAIMER : I don't own any Resident Evil's character of title. This is for fun only. The rating is just for language in the future, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil's character of title. This is for fun only.**

Hi my name is Dahlia. You can say, I lived a normal life with up and down.  
I like to say lived because of the out break change everything in life. Everyday and every hour is a fight for your life, just so you can survive an other day.

I will give you a little in sight of my family and friends before the outbreak.  
I had mother her name was Jane. She was beautiful tall blonde hair, light green eyes. She loved to cooking and exercise of course she made me exercise with her. I think because of her background being in the military Marines.

As for my father he was tall, well built of course in the military Marines. His eyes light blue, hair color is like a dark red. As for my father name was Jason. He loved playing PS3 game Battlefield 3 in one room. While I played in my room online with him and his friends. We would also go play outdoor paintball, Oh! the fun times we spends together.

The friends I had were named Jenna, Chloe, Austin, Jake and my best friend Mandy. We would all go camping with my parents, go on jet skies doing tricks, ATV and dirt bikes. Oh boy! We did it all. We also learned how to drive go karts that were mortified to drive stick shift. We have a lot of fun learning specially when you let go of the clutch to early. Oh yeah! That would make the kart jump forward and turn off on you. I never told mom about learning to drive the go kart, she would lose it worrying that I would take the car or something.

Then the out break. You will learn how I survived in the Kmart store. What were the conditions that Claire found me. The survive conditions with Claire and the others from the convoy. The new friends I made along the way. I have many secrets that no one knows about. Those secrets that you will learn along with others.

Many of you will come to know me as Kmart and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Resident Evil's Character of title. This is for fun only.**

"Dahlia." I hear my name being called out. I hear it coming from down stairs. It was my mother voice. She tells me that breakfast is ready. I answer back, letting her know that I am coming. I quickly get my backpack and head down stair. I go straight to the kitchen. Mom has made chocolate chips pancakes with maple syrup. I sit down that the table.

Mom comes in and tells me not to be late for dinner tonight. Then she says, "I love you, Dahlia." As she heads to work. I finish eating and put the dish in the dish washer. Off to school I go. When I get to school my best friend is there waiting for me in the class room. I yell out "Hey Mandy." Mandy yells back over here. She was saving a seat so we both can sit next to each other. Then the bells rings.

The teacher Ms. Copper, walks in and starts class. She quickly gives us a project an autobiography about ourselves and family. My friend quickly starts getting ideas, sounding excited. Ms. Copper said "I will give you two weeks to complete it." She mentions "I want you to include pictures when you were a baby. Also include family pictures, you will also get extra credit points for the newborn pictures." I said to myself "Piece of cake." Ms. Copper lets us starts getting ideals and writing them down.

The bell rings and we are off to met are friends. Mandy mention "I will finish the project in one week, because that leave one week free to do whatever I want." She tells me that she will help me too. If I wanted her help. I answer back "yes."

I start to see our friends Jake, Austin, Chloe and Jenna waiting for us. They come up to us and say what are we going to do after school. Mandy say "Why?" Jake answer "we are all getting together at Chloe's house. For a while and just hang out."Before we all go to the sixth grade. Mandy answer "yes." I response to Jake "I can't mom wants me home for dinner tonight." Plus I think I will get started on the autobiography.

Austin response "autobiography, please don't tell me Ms. Copper gave us a project." Mandy reply "yes" laughing that Austin, because she knows Austin hates special project. Austin say "this is not funny Mandy!" Austin goes on to saying "This is bull sh.." but quickly response "this sucks." I look around and to see why, Austin didn't say what he had in mind. Just as a teacher pass by us. Austin reply "she is hot." I just see the teacher back, she haves red hair and a green jacket. I say out loud "aw boys."

Austin you have a crush on a teacher again. Austin response "hey it's not my fault almost all the teacher at the school are girls. Dahlia maybe if they had guys teacher that are not old, you would have a teacher crush." I answer back "you are an ass." Just as I smack Austin on the side of his head, catching Austin by surprise. He yells "hey!" All our friends start laughing hard. Chloe is laughing so hard, she on the floor laughing with her hand on her stomach. I say "I will see you guys later."

Mandy followed me and say "so you are starting the autobiography today?"  
While maybe just look for pictures to start off. Mandy says "I will stop by your house tomorrow." I say "OK, bye." Since tomorrow is going to be Saturday.  
School was done and I head to the school bus.

I arrive home, I could see my mom car in the drive way. I open the door and say "hi mom." Mom answer "Dahlia leave your backpack up stair and wash up for dinner." I reply "OK. Mom" and head up stair. I quickly leave my backpack on the bed. Wash my hands and head back down stair. Mom has dinner ready on the table. I see what she has made for dinner. It was favorite lasagne and garlic bread. We both sat down and ate. Mom ask me, "how was school?" It was good, I response.

Mom tells me "your father won't be back for an other two week." My father also work as an air pilot in transporting things. I tell my mother that we have an autobiography project. I will need pictures of the family, including baby pictures. She says "OK. Some family pictures are in a big box and photo albums. Take what you need Dahlia."


	3. Chapter 3

My mother tells me that the box of pictures is in the attic. I answer back "OK, I will get it tomorrow." I have the photo albums in my room. Just to start looking for the pictures of the whole family together. Then maybe Mandy, can help me photo copy them. Since Mandy is really good at using the photo shop program.

The next day Saturday.

Mandy show up to help me with the project. We both head to my room, where I had the photo albums on the bed. Mandy quickly gets setup and shows me, some of her newborn and family pictures. I quickly go the attic and bring the box of pictures, to my room.

When I got to my room, Mandy had already ready started looking for my baby pictures. Meanwhile I search in the box for more pictures. Mandy finds some baby pictures. She mention "aw, how odd there are no newborn pictures in the albums."  
I reply back "maybe there is some here in the box." She helps me, we found no newborn pictures. So I look at the pictures, Mandy had pick out.

All of the pictures of me as a baby, looked around three to four months old. Mandy says "this is weird, your parents don't have any pictures of you as a newborn baby?"I answer back "yeah."

So Mandy finished helping me with the pictures we had found. As soon as Mandy left my house. I decide to ask my mom, why she doesn't have any pictures of me as a newborn.

I go straight to my mother's room knocking on the door. She tells me to come inside. She says "hi Dahlia, how can I help you sweet heart." I go straight to the point. Mom "why don't you have any newborn pictures of me?" She stays quiet for a moment. She answers "I don't have any newborn pictures because there was a fire. That the old house we used to live in." I reply "aw, looks like I am not getting extra credit." Mom laughs. "It's OK." I just hope that I don't need it.

I decide to at least start writing the autobiography, since the pictures are done already. The only thing that I would leave for tomorrow was the picture board.  
So for the rest of the day, I decide to play on my Ps3 online with Jenna and Chloe. The games we play that day were Borderland 2, I played as the commando. As for Jenna she played as the psycho and Chloe played as the siren. We wanted more of the legendary weapons in vault hunter mode.

Then we went on to playing Battlefield 3 the modes we played were Rush, Team Deathmatch, Conquest Domination, Close Quarters and finally Gun Master. My favorite mode is rush on the metro map. We are always messing around in battlefield 3, we troll or T bag people online. We love to troll the noobs and T bag them before taking them out.

Jenna and I couldn't wait for battlefield 4 to come out in the fall. I also tried the new headset my father had sent me, the Pulse Elite GTA 5 edition. I like this one because they are black and metal green with V logo. They are sweet! Chloe also starts talking about the new PS4 and how maybe her parents are getting it for christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Sunday, morning

I head downstairs to the living room. I starts writing and posting some pictures were the belong on the picture board. I even put my family in last name Proiettare in the middle of the board. Mom comes in and turns on the TV to watch the news. She sits next to me. As I continued to post pictures on the board. One of the picture I see my parents holding me and in the background I see a tiny bracelet. On the bracelet I could see a thing on it, to me it looks like a mint candy colors were red and white. I really like how the bracelet look like in gold.

Then the news mention that there is an outbreak of a diseases on people. My mother says out loud "oh, my God." but the reporter mention that the "infection is still not in the city." My mother turns off the TV and says "I will go to the store and get some supplies. Just in case we need them.

Mom goes in search of supplies. I stay home and finish the picture board. Then the phone rings I answer it. It was Mandy talking about, what she heard on the news. She mention that "well let's hope school gets canceled because of this." we both hang up.

Mom makes it back for the store and starts putting things away. She returns to the living room and turns on the TV. Sure enough they do canceled school for Monday. I just imagined Mandy jumping of happiness. Mom starts getting worried, I hear her say "I don't get it. Why? If the infect is faraway?"

Then we both hear screaming outside. Mom rushes to the window. I run right behind her and see people attacking each other. My mother looks at me says "Dahlia, everything will be OK." I just hug my mother really hard. My mother kisses my head. My mother rushes to close the back door of the kitchen. When the door opens people rush in and she scream to me. "Go to Mandy house and go though the country side. Dahlia out of the house now! I love you, my beautiful flower."

I run to the front door and start running in to the countryside all alone. I am running and crying at the sametime. I was crying because I couldn't do anything to help my mother. I feel use less, just a dumb kid. I keeping running thought the countryside taking all the dirt roads. Those roads that no one uses anymore. I just need to get to my best friend house and now. I couldn't stop thinking about my mother and what had happen will I get to see her again?

Than I could see Mandy house and start running faster giving it my all. I start knocking on the door and screaming Mandy open the door, it's me Dahlia! Mandy opens the door. I run in and close the door. Mandy says "what is happening? What is wrong with the world?"I just try to catch my breath. Mandy I ask her "were is your mother at?" She hasn't got back for work. She asks me "were is your mother Dahlia?" I tell her "we got attack by people they came inside my house and mother told me to came here."

Mandy starts talking about "what are we going to do? We are just kids."  
Mandy is scared as much as I am. I answer back "I don't know but we are not staying here. Whatever happen to my mother is not going to be in vain."

Now let look around the house for supplies and quietly. Look for food, water and a flash lights. We both gather up all the supplies and put them in to two bag packs. Now we just need to plan were are we going go. Just at that moment there was a lot of banging on the front door. Mandy and I jump up from the sound. Mandy says "what are we going to do now? I stay quiet and says I stay quiet and says myself "This is bullshit and I am not dying here assholes."


	5. Chapter 5

I needed to think fast and find a solution to the problem but it haves to be a smart one. I tell Mandy that we are exiting though the back door of the house. So we grab our back packs and toward the back door. While the banging continues on the front door. I tell Mandy "when I open the door, I want you to run to the dirt road. I think it should be safe." Mandy just looks and nods her head. I will be right behind you, Mandy. On three, we make a run for it. One, two and three! Mandy take off.

Than I start running, just as I do I run in someone. I feel as we both fall toward the ground. All I could think of in those seconds. Shit this is it, I am fucken died. All I do is scream to Mandy run don't stop! Than I heard "it's OK. It's me, Dahlia."

When I open my eyes, to see who I had landed on top of. It turn out to be my mother. I quickly hug her and kiss her. Almost yelling mom "I can't believe it's you." Than we both get off the ground. Than I noticed that my mother was hurt. She was bleeding from her arm. She had it wrap up with a rip t shirt. I just say to her "mom, you are hurt." She response "not right now, Dahlia. We can talk about it in the car. We need to leave now. My car is park on the dirt road near a mill, now let move Dahlia and Mandy."

I could believe that I had my mother back. I am so happy to have her back. When we get to car, we quickly get in. She starts the Subaru WRX STI right up. I see changing the mode to gravel and start moving. As she shifts gears you could hear the blow off value whistle. My mother tell us that we are headed toward the mountain. There is an area were there only convenience stores located. For the people that live down side of the mountain.

Once we knew were we headed. I wanted to ask my mother about her injury, but I was thinking about it. Trying to find the right moment to ask her. Mom I ask her "what are we going to do, when we get there?" She response "we are gathering some food, water, supplies and a shelter. Just to get you guys setup and we have such a little time left." What? I said to myself. Did I hear right? I wanted to ask her what do mean? But I didn't ask her because I did not like the direction it was going.

I was trying hard not to cry and hold everything in some how. I was getting the feeling that something was very wrong. But I am very afraid of the answer and it was making me sick. I don't have the balls to press the issue. Mandy and I remain silent the rest of the way.

I ask my mother "are we almost there?"She answer back "yes, we just need one more turn." Right on last turn, I see all the little convenience store and one fast food place. Than I see that we pull up to the Kmart store but my mom park the car on the backside of the store. She say to us "we get out here." I see her walk up the a metal door and opens it, with a key.

We all walk in as my mother closes the door. We are in the warehouse area of the Kmart store. My mother tells us to stay in the warehouse area. While she goes to reforce the front door with wood planks. So no one can get in. It must have took her close to an hour to finish, when she got back to us. She let us know it safe. As Mandy and I walk thought an another double metal doors.

My mom let us know to get shopping carts and to start filling them. She says "Mandy, you fill your carts with food. Such as cereal, trail bars, trails nuts and things that will not go bad. Dahlia, you fill your carts with water bottles, blankets, sleeping bags and tents. Mean while I will get flashlights, buckets, first aid supplies and weapons.

We will all meet up in the warehouse area, OK." I start fill my cart with all the water the store had left. I headed toward the warehouse, just to drop off the water bottles. Than headed back out to camping equipment. I start grabbing all the tents fill up two cart and making an another drop off. Than grabbing all types of sleeping bags and off to grabbing the blankets.

Than headed back to the warehouse to wait for Mandy and my mother. When we all gather up again. My mother tell us to follow her. When we do, I see her pull on a lace from the roof of the warehouse. A stairs like thing came down and we head up to a door to access the roof. When we get to the roof there is a big patio that covers the door. She says "this is were we are setting up the tent under the patio. Bring all the supplies we have gather up.

When we finish setting up there. We can go back down get some goodies." What kind of goodies? I asked. She responses "well I saw some tablets, I think you guys would like and some hand held games. To keep your minds busy." I think am I going to enjoy this. So we finish stacking the water bottles off to the side of the patio. Finish setting up the tent and putting the sleeping bags inside with the blankets.

My mother told us where the tablets and hand held games are located at. She mention that she was going gather a little bit more supplies. To regroup back up on the roof in about one hour. So Mandy and I go pick the tablets out. I pick out two regular size tablets with both 64 GB and two more little tablets also with 64 GB. As for Mandy she picks out one regular and one little tablet. As for the hand held game Mandy picks out Nintendo 3DS and as for me I pick out a PS Vita.

It was almost time for us to regroup up with my mother. So we start heading back to the roof. Once there we wait for my mother to get back. My mother come back with her supplies.

She tells us that we are going to set it up without her help. This is when I ask her why? She response back "Dahlia, sweet heart. I don't have enough time to help you. Dahlia I got bitten and that how the infection spreads. I am going to have to leave you." This is when I start sweating and trying to control my breathing. I start feeling my eyes to tears up. I think to myself that I feel like I am going to pass out.

My whole world is crashing down on me. I start feel that my breathing is short and light headed. Than suddenly my vision starts to darken and feel weight less.


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing I know is that I am waking up inside the tent that we had setup. I see someone next to me. I still couldn't see because my vision was blurred for a couple of seconds. I am guessing that I pass out. Then I see it was my mother. She says "Dahlia, try not move or get up." As she put her hand on my chest to stop me from getting up. She grab my hand and give me a lightly squeeze. Then grab my chin. So I would look at her in the eye and say "Dahlia, I need you to be strong for me, sweet heart. I know it hard because it's hard for me too."

My eyes start to tears up and tears start flowing down to my cheeks. As I look at my mother condition and she has pale face and looks weak. My mother than helps me situp. She wipes away my tears off the side of my cheeks with her thumb. She gives me a kiss on cheek. As she continues saying "baby girl, I hope you understand that I will have to lea..ve you here."

I grab her hand and start gently caress her hand. I tell her "if I wasn't a stupid kid, maybe I could have help you from getting bit. I would have been bigger and stronger to fight along your side." While I told my mother this I couldn't even look her in the eyes because I felt like I have failed her.

My mother grab my chin to lift my head up to see her in the eye. She tell me "Dahlia, I want you to really look that me. I don't want you to ever blame yourself for what happen to me. Do you hear me?" I answer back "yes."While crying. My mother continues "Dahlia, don't you ever think that you have failed me." This is when I saw my mother eyes starting to tear up. "Dahlia, I want you to really fight to survive this. To never give up on life no matter what is the situation or obstacle.

"Dahlia, you are an amazing daughter and person. A little ray of sunshine on a dark day. No matter what happen in the future or no matter what anyone might tell you. I want you to know I really love you my beautiful flower. Oh, and one more do not cuss little miss." My mother also say "baby girl, I am leaving here because they will come looking for you. They will rescue you guys in black chopper. They should be able to rescue you guys in two week or if something goes very wrong in four month the most."

Now I have to leave you guys. Let's headed down to the warehouse so you can lock the door. This was the moment I was dreading the most. This was it the time to say bye forever. When we got to the warehouse, Mandy hands me one of my tablet so I can have one last picture of my mother and I. Mandy is the one who took the picture of my mother and I hug by the side, as we try to put are happy faces on.

Then my mother says "I want you to lock the door, once I am outside then I want guys head back up to the roof. Don't forget to pull the lace up, so that no one can access the roof. I will wait for guys to peak over the side to make sure everything is OK. Then I will leave OK. Dahlia, I want you to know that I will never leave you I will always be in your..." That when my mother point her finger to my heart. "as long as I am in your heart I will never leave your side and you will never be alone. I never wanted to leave you physically but I will always be here in spirit. This is it good bye, Dahlia my sweet girl."

This is when my mother bear hug as she lifts up. Hugging me tight and kissing the top of head then my cheeks. I kiss my mother on her cheek and say to her "mother I want you to know that I love you and I hope I made you proud. I am also proud to have been your daughter." This made my mother cry out loud. As she put me down.

Right before she steps out the door. She mention to me that she has left me two message video on the tablet. She tell me to listen first video message whenever

I feel alone and down on hope. The second video message is for when my life take a turn to when someone tells me lies about my family.

She step outside right before the door closes, she says "I love my sweet angel, Dahlia." All I see is a tear run down her cheek. This just made me want to run toward her, hug her tight and never let go. This is when I felt my heart break in to a million pieces.

Mandy take my hand and lead me up to the roof. We don't forget to pull the lace, so that no one can access the roof. We start walking to the edge, just before we peak over to tell my mother that we did as she told us.

Mandy says to me "Dahlia be strong, for your mother. Don't make harder then what it really is. Remember it's for your mother. I just nod my head and take a deep breath. As we both look over the edge and see my mother looking up. Standing next to the Subaru WRX STI. She opens the door and look up one more last time. This is when I scream "I LOVE YOU MOM!" She smile and blows a kiss. Then drive off.

I run to the other side of to look that my mother car until it disappear for view. Then I could only hear the car exhaust then nothing. This is when I fell on both knees and scream out loud "NO! NOOO. WHY? WHY HER?" I cry out loud.

Mandy knew I need my space and knew I didn't want her support now. I need to let out my emotion. Emotion of anger, sadness and lost. Why? Is it so hard to say good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

The first night with no adults and also the first night of chaos in the world. The whole world change within minutes. Who said one can't change in one day.

Well my life change and so did the world.

After been alone for hour, I decide to go inside the tent. It was getting dark and it was our first night alone no adult for two weeks maybe four months at the most.

Mandy is there she has set a side some water, food by my sleeping bag. She also put my tablets by my area.

She smiles as I come in. I say to her "I am sorry, because I am not the only one who lost my parents today. Mandy I just need time to myself. Thank you, Mandy for everything." Mandy smiles and say "what are friends for? I am here for whenever you need me." This made me smile. Well then now we wait to be rescued. Then I say to myself "how hard could this be?"

Mandy was trying to keep me busy, so I would not cry at least for now. It was time to go to sleep. I was able to sleep through the night and I wanted to check the supplies my mother had brought up. It was a heater. I say "Great how are we going to use this?" Then I saw the solar panel and I start to like where this is going. We finish set the solar panel now we can recharge the tablets and hand held games. Yes!

The two week past and no rescue came. We are on the roof of the Kmart store and winter is coming. I am sitting and thinking about what are we going to do if there is no rescue at all. I see Mandy out of the corner of my eye with something in her hand. She seems to be happy about it. I ask "Mandy, what to you got there?" She reply "I can't believe it works." I ask "What worked? She goes on saying "this it a card so we can buy apps for the tablets and they are all useable and are worth $100 dollars there is like 400 of them. I think it was your mother who got them to work."

Mandy hands me some of the cards and I start to put them in. They really do work I say. Then I start thinking that I will buy all of the survivors shows, books and the magazines. This would all go on one tablet called The Survivor with it own survivor case. I decide I will read the book and video to see what we will to do next. Because I am getting the feeling that one will come to rescue us and the winter is coming this will bring snow. I need to prepare and come up with a plan.

After reading some books, I tell Mandy that we are going to have head into the warehouse and the store. To get more supplies, just in case we need them. She asks "why? If they are coming to rescue us. We also have enough of supplies for the four months. Plus there is no power down there." I know Mandy, I am getting the feeling they won't be coming. The world is fuck up and the news on the tablets are getting less and less updates. We are going to have to accept the facts.

Mandy is like "no, don't you say that they are coming. If they don't what are we going to do. It not like we can walk out of here." I answer back "Mandy if you haven't look the fuck around or in our case down from the roof there are zombies down there. We need more supplies and come up with a plan to leave after winter in the summer. This will give us time to plan were are we heading and were to stop, get supplies and where is it safe to stay. We are heading down to the store, whether you like it or not."

Mandy says "OK, then. What are we getting now?" Well then we are getting all the food we can. Even sodas, chips, juices and candys, we are going to need vitamins because are not eating the right things. Don't forget to grab baby wipes. Then Mandy says "baby wipes why in hell do we need baby wipes?" I answer back "because I can smell your stinky ass and so can the zombies."she laugh and says "you fucken asshole, it's not like you smell like fucken flowers too." I know it so we can clean ourselves in the armpits and so on.

Now lets go Mandy, grab the flash lights. We are doing this. We headed down and I tell Mandy you will be getting the chips and all the candys. I will be getting the sodas, juices. Then we can go together for the vitamins and more cloths. We both turn on our flash lights and we are off.

I finish getting all thing I needed and was waiting for Mandy to bring her things. Then I get the bright idea to scare Mandy. Since she only need to bring back the chips. I knew what aisle she was in. So I went on a mission get a doll I cut the hair like a clown. I mean I even put hair gel on the damn thing. I use lip stick colored red for the eye and black on the face. I rip the doll cloth so it would look old. Then to finish it I grab a tricycle and put the doll on it.

I when and grab an extra flash, so it would light up the doll and scare the shit out of her. I place the doll with the head turn so it would be looking in Mandy's direction. I would just need to push the tricycle.

Now I was setup. I see Mandy grabbing chip and placing it the kart. Then I see her open a bag and starts eating. I figure it the perfect moment. I push the tricycle and wait to enjoy the show. I can see Mandy but she couldn't see me. The damn tricycle makes noise while moving. Mandy immediately stops eating said "Dahlia is that you?" I don't answer. Once the doll came into view. Mandy chips goes flying up as she screams. Chips are flying every where. I see Mandy start to run and screaming as she trips down and farts. I start laugh hard because I could hear the chips breaking and the farts, were priceless. Talking about being scare shitless.

I was crying from laughing so hard. I say "Mandy it's me, Dahlia." Mandy say "you are the biggest ass hole left on earth. I can't believe you are still pranking people damn it. You had me scared shit less." I response "are you sure you didn't shit on yourself, because you farted a lot. Damn I think you smell shit face. Oh, and it's called payback from when we went camping. You remember when you guys took my air mattress and put it in the water with me sleeping. Then waking me up so, I would fell into the water."she response "oh, yeah. Fair enough. No more prank because I don't think that next time I will be so lucky not to shit myself." We both laugh and headed to the warehouse after getting the vitamins and lock the two metal door to the warehouse. Then we headed to the roof with the supplies.

Once on the roof. I decide to download a weather app to see what the weather would be like. We need to plan how to survive the winter weather and what to do. I mean we can't just sit inside the tent and wait for winter to pass. The weather was already getting cold and we needed to survive it.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had passed and no rescue and it was winter. Its was cold and it was snowing. In order to keep warm inside the tent. I came with the idea to cut card board boxes in shape of the floor of the tent. It would help a little to keep the cold away. Other thing we did was the heater, we put it a little metal table. We had it set to frost mode. I thank God for that solar panel and the sunlight. Without the solar panel we would be done for.

For the outside we would shovel the snow off the roof and I would try to dump the snow on the zombie. As for water I would melt the snow so, we could save the water bottles for when we would really need it. Then I see Mandy coughing causing me to says "shit she is sick." I go over to her and she tells me to get away. So I wouldn't get sick. I tell her that I don't care about getting sick. I am going to help her even if she doesn't like.

I tell Mandy to go in the tent and to stay warm. I decide to go into the warehouse again. There are still supplies there but no medicine. So what could I used to help Mandy? Then I remember that I could use tea that had cinnamon and ginger in it. I could only hope it would help. I also decide to give her the best foods we left. I would even give her my portion if I had to.

I did everything I could and she didn't any get better. The first aid had a little medicine but it didn't help. Right on the third month Mandy had pass away and I was left on this world alone. I felt alone, but I was still not ready to listen to my mother video message.

It was almost one year since the outbreak and so much for that damn rescue. I had a little supplies left. I was down to one bottle water. I was sick and so malnourished. I decide to go to the warehouse to see if I could find some nut or trail bars. I was barely living off on candies with peanuts.

Once down that the warehouse I decide to climb up the big metal shelves. I could see something that the top. I start to climb up and get to the top. I see the trails bar and I throw them down. When I head down around five feet off the ground one of the shelf give away and I am heading down back first to the ground.

When I hit the ground I even yell and cry from the pain in my back. I just laid there until the pain was bare able to move. I get up and head back up. I want to see my back on the mirror and I could see I had a big bruise starting to form. Then I remember that I could use turmeric spice, they said it would help for bruise and anti inflammatory properties. So then I decide that I would leave the Kmart store tomorrow. I would leave in the morning. I already had a plan and I was getting to stop were they had medicine. Then I drink my last water bottle and go to sleep in the tent.

In the morning I wake up because I hear people and cars from the roof. I couldn't believe it because I though it was the fever making me hallucinate. I might be dying I said to myself. Then I start to thing how about if they are bitten. I need to find way to out of here without them knowing I am here.

I could see a group of four heading inside the store. It was two men and two women. One had red hair. I start heading down to the warehouse. I grab my two hand guns and ammo. Then I grab my bag pack I put in the front of my body because it would hurt my back. Then I open the two metal doors. I start to hide in the aisles but first I must pass a room to get to the store.

Thats when I see a women running to a dead end with seven zombies right behind her. I see shoot one in the head and needs to reload. But the gun drops to the ground. The second zombie jumps to bit her but she stops it with her hand. That I take my hand gun and try to focus my vision because of the fever.

I take aim that the zombies in front of me. I aim straight for it head bang first, second, third, fourth, fifth. As for last I could see her pushing the zombie head up so I could take the shot. I take aim and bang zombie is down. She hadn't notice me. She say "about fucken time Carlos, I thought this was it.

When she get off the ground and notice me. She say "what the fuck? Did you? Are you bit? You shouldn't have a gun give it here. I answer back saying "no. I am not bit."she walks over takes my gun. I say to myself "bitch thinks she could take my shit just like that. I mean because I been alone with no human contact for six month." Then she goes to pick up her gun off the ground corner.

Just as she does a zombie pulls me to the ground causing me to fell on my back. The pain shots threw out my back. It was a fucken crawler zombie. I keep it from biting me. She take the shot and it down. I sit up lien back toward the wall.

I try stay awake and the red hair women ran to check on me. When she touches me. It caused her to say "hey! You are burning up. Shit. I need to stay with me." but it was all in vain and pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire PVO

We are in search for supplies, when I decide to take the mountain side up. We happen to find a Kmart store. I radio Carlos and tell them we are stopping here.

There are a lot of store here and there must be supplies here. I decide that we will go in the Kmart store first. Carlos tell me "so Claire who is going in?" I tell him "you, LJ, Betty and I."

First clear the place out of zombies then we will meet up and go in search of supplies. Got it. Let's go.

We head in I tell "LJ and Betty take the left side of the store. Carlos and I will take the right side. Carlos and I split up and separate out.

I see three zombie and take them out. No problems. I walk in deeper then I hear noises. I was thinking it was a person. When I open the door close to the warehouse. It was seven zombie. The rush me and I start running. Little did I know I was running into a dead end. When I get to the end. I turn around and shoot the first zombie. But there was six more coming and I need to reload. I see the second zombie jump. I drop my gun and grab the zombie neck as I fell on my back.

I think to myself "this is it, Claire you are dying here today." then I hear shots bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. So then I lift the head of the zombie, so what that Carlos could take the shot. Bang. I say to Carlos "about fucken time Carlos, shit I through I was died." As I get up from the ground only to come face to face with a kid. This little girl was skinny and sweating.

I was so shock I say "what the fuck. Did you? Are you bit? She answer no. I tell her to give me her gun. So I walk over and take her gun and walk back to pick up my gun off the ground. Just as I do and turn back around I see crawler zombie pull the girl down as she fells on her back. She was able to grab it by the neck. She also pushes it head up. I take the shot and I ran over to her to check on her.

When I touch her she was burning up. She looks very sick dehydrate and look so malnourished. She was also breathing hard. She pass out in front of me. I call out to Carlos. Carlos comes run in. when he got me he was shock to see the little girl.

He ask "Claire, is she bit?" I tell him no. He says "Thank God. Claire she looks like she won't make it. She looks very sick. So sick it's sad. How long has she been here." I tell him to get Betty ready outside. I am taking the girl to Betty, so that Betty can help her. He take off running. When I go to pick her up that when I realize in what kind of condition she was. She felt like a sack of bones and it was breaking my heart. This little girl was a fighter to me. I could only hope she would make it. I almost lost it and wanted to cry.

I start running with the girl in my arms in the direction of the ambulance. I could see Betty with the door open and ready. I place the girl on the bed. I close the door and stay to help Betty. Betty start working on her and says "Claire, I am not going to lie to you. She might not make it." I just take a deep breath and say "let's give a fighting chance." Betty nodes.

She tell me "Claire I am going to need to hold her up. So that I can hear her lungs and I need you to hold the back of her shirt up." I nodes to her. Once she did that she says "oh my. Claire. Look that her back. It is bad." I take a look as I did. I choke and try not to cry.

Betty quickly puts in an Iv fluids and give her a shots for the fever and pain for her back. Betty tells me "now it up to her to fight." I tell her that I am staying here. Betty then look that me and say "Claire, I see you are taking a liking for this one. What do she do, so you would like her? If may ask." she saved my life but it not that. I have my own reasons. I ask "Betty can you tell when we will know if she going to make it."

She answer "we should know by noon today." I say to her ok. She step out side for a moment and comes back in with the girl backpack. She hands me the backpack and stays with me. I start to search in it and find a journal. I start reading because I was thinking her name will be in it.

The journal start off with the day of the outbreak. She goes on writing about her mother leaves her and her friend in the Kmart store. Betty and I were reading together this cause me to say "so, this is saying she been here for one year. Alone with no adults. She will make it if she made it this far all alone." Betty ask about the girl friend, were is she?

We continues reading when her friend got sick and how she did everything to save her. She writes "Today I woke up to give Mandy her tea and food. When I touch her I knew she was gone. I cry because I was left alone in this fuck up world. My best friend was gone I did everything I could to save her. I give her the best food we had. I even give her a can chicken soup and I even cut myself opening the can. I was a failer. For the next couple of days I gave up. I didn't care if I lived or die. I stop eating and drinking water. The four night I had a dream were Mandy and mother were together. They said "don't give up." That they would guide someone to save me."

I take a breath and look that Betty. She had tears on her face. We continues "I am starting to get sick and I am hungry and eating a snicker bar. So I am going to the warehouse to see if I can find food. Well I am back from the warehouse. I climb up to get trail bar and fell on my back. It started to bruise up. I will leave in the morning because I don't want die here. I hope my plan will work and if not this is good bye world. I will be together with family and friends in a place where there is no more pain."

I couldn't keep reading. So I close the journal. Betty is stepping out to help the other with supplies. She tell me if the girl wakes up to call her. It was one pm and the girl hasn't woke up. I touch her feeling sorry for the thing she when through that a young age.

This is the moment she starts waking up. I ask her what is your name? She say K.. mart, K... and something about the roof. As she pass out again. I guess she wanted to be call Kmart. This cause me to smile and say Kmart it is then.

Around 30 minutes had pass she starts to wake up again. She still look very weak. I ask her how she is feeling. She tell me wants water. I tell her ok and I will get Betty. Betty was shock she couldn't believe that Kmart was going to make. Betty was happy that Kmart was a fighter. Betty says "Finally some good news in this fuck up world." I say to her amen to that.

Betty finish checking Kmart and say she is doing good and she is better. She tell tell me that I will have to watch over her. I will give her medicine for the back pain and fever. I ask Betty if Kmart will be ok. So that we can move out of this area in the morning. She say Kmart should be good. I tell Betty that I will spend the night with Kmart and ask what can I give Kmart for food today.

She tell me to start Kmart off with a can of fruits and then a can chicken soup. I smiles. Betty tells me "its nice to finally see you smile and be happy. This kid must be special because she has already change you and I can see it. Happy for you Claire."

I grab the food and water to take to my Kmart. By this time she was sit up on the bed. First I give her water and watch her drink it all. Then I give her a can of fruits and she ate all in three minute.

I ask her "how are you feeling now?" She answers "much better I was very hungry and thirsty." I ask her "so Kmart, what is your real name?" she reply "i never like my name, plus everyone I know is died." I ask her if I could ask her some question. She say ok.

Before I forget thanks for saving me back there. Not bad five out of six zombies. She just laughs. I ask "so Kmart where did you learn to shoot and learn to shoot zombies in head to kill them." she response "my father showed me how to shoot guns and we would practice paintball on moving targets. As for knowing to shoot zombie in the head. I have to thank video games for that like cod." This cause me to say "you got to be bull shitting me." She say "hey I am not lying to you and my mother said video games could never show me something useful. I guess she was wrong."

I response saying "you are funny Kmart." I asks her how old she was. She tell me she just turn eleven. Well then Kmart, I think we should go to sleep now and continue this tomorrow. She tells me "ok. But what is her name?" I tell my name is Claire." "Well then Claire have good night." I tell her that I will spend the night with her. I say to myself "Good Night. My little shit." As I fell asleep.


End file.
